


Naughty!!!

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caught, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Medical Kink, Morgue Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex in Really Inappropriate Places, Sexual Content, Stairs, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sherlock and John got caught doing something naughty together and one time someone decided to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译] 捣蛋！！！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955619) by [Aurora_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee), [fisafisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's sweet tooth causes trouble.

Lestrade waved as he noticed John and Sherlock sitting at the back of the cinema. It was a spur of the moment decision to persuade Mycroft to see the newest Bond movie with him and a pleasant surprise to see Sherlock and John. 

"Come on Myc." Lestrade said pushing Mycroft toward Sherlock and John. Lestrade let Mycroft slide in first and he sat next to John, who nodded. Sherlock looked straight ahead ignoring them, his hand buried in the box of popcorn on John's lap. Nothing was said as the adverts started. Mycroft happily munched on their box popcorn and smiled as Lestrade yawned stretching his arms then letting one drop and wrap around his shoulder.

By the time the adverts had finished Mycroft found that he had finished the popcorn. He quietly eyed John and Sherlock's box, noticing that they hadn't eaten much so far. They probably wouldn't notice if he grabbed a handful. He waited patiently watching for an opportunity. Half and hour in Sherlock reached for his supersized slurpy and took a sip. Mycroft's hand quickly dived into the popcorn, but instead of feeling the crispy, sticky popcorn he found he was touching flesh. He squeezed it experimentally, and John let out a yelp.

 

John was shaking when the manager threw them out of the cinema. Mycroft held his handkerchief to his bloody nose.

"You fat greedy bastard. Don't ever talk to me again!" Sherlock screamed, before walking off dragging John behind him.

"Greg?" Mycroft said looking toward his partner for some sympathy. Greg shook his head.

"You brought this on yourself, ask if you want something. Don't just take it." Lestrade replied. Mycroft watched as the his car pulled up at the curb. 

"Are you coming back with me tonight?" He asked Greg.

"As long as you wash your hands." Greg said with a grin.


	2. Dr John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah catches John palying Doctor with Sherlock..

Sarah unlocked her car then sighed, she had left her copy of Medical Times on her desk. She locked her car up and went back into the surgery to get it. John was talking in his office when she walked past, she paused to listen. It was odd because she wasn't aware of any other patients waiting.

"Right then Mr Smith if you could undress behind the curtain and lay on the gurney for me." John asked. 

"I'm ready." The recognisable deep baritone voice of Sherlock called out. Sarah scratched her head confused.

"Would you mind shuffling down the bed and putting your feet in these." John asked. "It will give me a better view of your rectum." Sarah froze they couldn't be, she thought to herself, not John. "Now that you're comfortable Mr Smith I'm going to explain your exam. Normally Doctor's don't do it they way I do, but I like to be thorough and I don't want to miss anything. First I'm going to taste you Mr Smith. I can tell you if there are any problems that way. "

"Oh god." Sherlock moaned. Sarah ignored the inappropriate tingle she was feeling and squeezed her legs together.

"You taste fine, but I do like to check properly. I'm going to use my fingers as well now. I'm not going to use gloves as they dull the sensation and I might miss something." There was the sound of heavy breathing as Sarah realised John was going ahead with what he'd described, and stretching Sherlock out.

"Dr Watson....." Sherlock crooned.

"Now Mr Smith I'm going to use my special tool to examine further inside you. This might hurt at first." John said. Sarah heard the sound of a zipper being undone an a moment later flesh hitting flesh. She covered her mouth to try and muffle the sound of her heavy breathing. "It feels perfect. Is that hurting at all Mr Smith?" John asked.

"A little bit." Sherlock replied. "How do I feel?" He asked breathlessly. 

"You feel like a fucking slut." John replied, Sarah's eyes nearly shot out of her head. John had never talked to her like that when they were making love. "Oh fuck I'm going to come in you...." John grunted. Enough was enough, she thought pushing back the feelings that had left her breathing ragged. It was her surgery after all. Sarah pushed the door swung open and stood her mouth agape. John couldn't seem to stop, he slammed into Sherlock, the gurney hitting the wall cracking the plaster. "Oh crap......." John shouted as he painted Sherlock's bowls.

"John!" Sarah shouted trying to look stern, but staring at John's pert ass cheeks as they clenched.

 

They sat in silence in the flat as John leafed through his paper.

"How did it go with Sarah today?" Sherlock asked innocently. John rattled his newspaper. "John?"

"Well she's not going to sack me. But I had to promise never to do it again, and I have to do overtime for the next 6 months for free." John replied.

"Was it worth it?" Sherlock asked. John lowered the paper a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yes." He replied.


	3. Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock do it on the stairs.

"John don't ever do that again!" Sherlock shouted pining the smaller man up against the wall.

"What! I'm not allowed to push you out of the way when a man is coming at you with a knife!" John screamed back.

"He could have killed you!" Sherlock said sagging back and releasing John.

"Oh Sherlock." John said tugging Sherlock toward him and wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair and looked into his eyes.

"I want you John." Sherlock groaned John swallowed the lump in his throat. "Now." John reached down to feel the growing bulge in Sherlock's trousers.

"Lube?" John managed before his lips were claimed.

"I have some honey in my pocket." Sherlock said breathlessly as he pushed John to the stairs.

"Oh god." John grunted as his trousers an underpants were pulled down in one go. "Why do you have honey in your pocket?" 

"I like honey." Sherlock replied. John took a sharp intake of air as Sherlock's honey covered fingers breached his body.

"Oh god Sherlock." John groaned as he was stretched by Sherlock's extremely dexterous fingers. He heard the sound of Sherlock's zipper and braced himself to be breached.

 

Mrs Hudson woke from her doze to the sound of Sherlock and John arguing in the hallway. She waited hoping that they would sort it out themselves. The shouting died down, but she could hear a rhythmical thudding. She stood hoping they weren't fighting again. She slowly made her way into the hall.

"Urggg..." Sherlock groaned as the noises stopped. She turned the corner and saw Sherlock draped over John on the stairs, his coat covering both of them.

"Boys!" Mrs Hudson scolded. "Will you stop fighting, some of us are trying to sleep." John cleared his throat.

"Sorry Mrs Hudson." John said trying not to move and uncover the fact his jeans were around his knees. "I tripped and Sherlock fell on top of me."

"Might be something to do with the fact your trousers are around your ankles John." Mrs Hudson said raising an eyebrow. "Now do be careful going back up the stairs, there's honey all over the place." Mrs Hudson tutted and made her way back to her flat. Sherlock licked his fingers.

"This honey really is rather good." Sherlock said as he pulled out of John. "John?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look Mrs Hudson in the eye again." John groaned.


	4. Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's John and Sherlock's Anniversary but Sherlock's working.
> 
> This is quite a dirty chapter.

"Are you coming home or not?" John said angrily as Sherlock examined the body on the table. He turned looking at John though the magnifying glass in his hand.

"John this important!" Sherlock said annoyed.

"Do you know what day it is?" John screeched, his whole body trembling with anger.

"Tuesday." Sherlock stated.

"It's our bloody anniversary Sherlock. We were going to go to Angelo's for dinner. We were going to have dinner, some wine and make love." John said sadly.

"Well you can do the latter of those now if you'd like." Sherlock said unzipping his trousers. John was outraged.

"You're standing over a dead body for god sake. That's... that's..." John stuttered.

"A bit not good?" Sherlock suggested.

"A lot not good." John replied as Sherlock shimmied his trousers over his pert milky white ass. John felt his cock twitch.

"No!" John stated, more to himself.

"Look, just get on with it and I can continue working." Sherlock replied as his trousers fell to the floor.

"Sherlock." John sighed. "I can't do it like that. It doesn't work if you don't want it too."

"Oh come here!" Sherlock said straightening up. John grumbled to himself and made his way over. Sherlock whispered something into his ear.

"Really?" John said quivering with excitement. "You'd do that for me? At Mycroft's party tomorrow."

"I would." Sherlock replied.

"Right then." John said undoing his flies. "You might want to brace yourself."

 

"Oh god, John, harder, harder." Sherlock groaned. Molly stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm going to fuck so hard you won't be able to walk for a month." John shouted.

"Oh forget the body, I can't work like this. How could I have thought I could just let you get on with it." Sherlock groaned. There was the sound of a body hitting the floor, and Molly held her breath.

"Oh yes Sherlock I love fucking you when you're on your hands and knees." John panted.

"John touch me please I'm so hard it hurts." Sherlock groaned.

"No, I'm going to make you come with my cock alone." John grunted. Sherlock screamed. Molly covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Aggg..." John grunted. "Turn around you little come slut and swallow this. I don't want to make any more mess."

Molly waited a moment for the noises to calm down in the hope that they had finished whatever they were doing. She entered the room and her mouth dropped open. Sherlock looked up from where he was licking John clean.

"Did you remember my coffee?" He asked. Molly shrieked and ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

"You're going to have to buy her a really big box of chocolates for this." John said blushing. Sherlock shrugged.

"Do you still fancy dinner at Angelo's?" Sherlock asked. "I feel a little peckish."

"After what you've just gobbled down." John laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find out what Sherlock is going to do at Mycroft's party stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be filthy!


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have fun at Mycroft's party.

John stood alone sipping wine in the large ballroom, waiting for Sherlock to turn up. He forced a smile as Mycroft looked in his direction. He was going to strangle Sherlock when he appeared. Speak of the devil he thought as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took his phone out and read the text.

**Meet me in the cloakroom  
SH**

John made his way out of the ballroom and into the small cloakroom. The only person there was the attendant, a tall leggy blonde. John rolled his eyes. Trust Sherlock not to be there. 

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked in an oddly deep baritone voice. John looked more closely at the attendant.

"Oh fuck!" John said shocked to the core, he recognised that voice. Sherlock smiled from under his blonde wig.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked with a wink. John could feel his trousers begin to tent.

"God yes." John replied as he jumped over the desk like a teenager and kissed Sherlock passionately. "In the back now!"

 

John pulled Sherlock's skirt up and slid his fingers over the black silk panties underneath. 

"Oh yes, these are so sexy. I'm a bit old school I don't like thongs." John said as Sherlock impatiently pushed his ass back into John's hand. John gently pulled Sherlock's knickers down and stood back his mouth hanging open. Nestled between Sherlock's ass cheeks was the end of a butt plug. "Oh Jesus Sherlock, I think I'm going to come in my pants."

"Oh no you don't not after all the preparation I've had to do." Sherlock sniggered. John undid his flies then pulled the plug out with a plop.

 

"Mycroft, be a darling and get my coat." The Prime Minister's mother said. Mycroft nodded, annoyed that she was treating him like a skivvy. She was under the false impression that her son ran the country. Mycroft made his way to the cloakroom and sighed when he realised the attendant wasn't there. Slowly he walked around the desk to get the coat. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw John's ass pistoning in and out of what appeared to be the attendant.

"John!" Mycroft yelped, shocked.

"Urgggg...." John cried reaching his climax and collapsing on top of Sherlock.

"Hello brother." Sherlock said turning to face Mycroft. 

"That's it! I'm telling mummy!" Mycroft said as he grabbed a coat and stormed away red faced.

"I think you're brother's finally lost it." John said as he tried to clean himself up.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone joins in as Sherlock and John rut on the rug.

He watched as the two men kissed, their bodies entwined. They slithered to the floor and hurriedly started to remove each others clothes.

"Fuck Sherlock, you did miss me didn't you!" John said as he undid the detectives belt.

"More than you can imagine." Sherlock replied.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" John asked.

"No need, Mrs Hudson has gone to her sisters for the week." Sherlock replied as he took off the last vestiges his clothes.

"Oh god." John groaned as he watched his boyfriend lay back on the rug naked. John pulled down his jeans and fisted his cock. "You're so beautiful Sherlock." He said pressing a kiss to the head of Sherlock's painfully engorged cock. Sherlock let out a pitiful moan and opened his legs wider.

"Please" Sherlock begged. John spat on his hand then covered his cock with it.

"Ok Sherlock, give me a second." John said as he brushed the sweaty curls away from Sherlock's forehead. "Alright here we go." John lined his cock up.

 

He watched as John's hips snapped forward burying himself in Sherlock. They rocked to and fro like wild animals groaning and sweating. It felt so intimate, so right. After a few minutes John let out a mighty wail and fell forward onto Sherlock. He got off the sofa and walked toward them. It would be nice to be part of it, he thought. He took his position behind John.

 

"Ah!!!! Gladstone get off my leg." John screamed as the puppy clamped on to him. John pulled his leg away and sat up inspecting the damage. Sherlock laughed and got up off the floor. Gladstone sat panting sadly looking up at John. John patted him on the head. "It's ok boy you haven't been bad."

"We should probably take him for a walk." Sherlock said as he pulled on his pants. John shrugged.

"We should probably keep our love making to the bedroom too." John replied. "Especially after the last few weeks. I think more people have seen my bare ass lately than my mother."


End file.
